


Who's Annie?

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Sad, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: The fog inside my mind clears for a moment, in hopes of deschipring a clue, something that will help me understand the growing pain and increased longing that I’ve been noticing lately behind his blue eyes. Yet all I can catch is a name.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Who's Annie?

He moves his hips along with mine, his face buried in my neck. His whimpers are soft, sweet, a little bit desperate. The way his arms circle his waist tightly is comforting, like a silent prayer this isn’t the last time we will see each other.

He spends most of his days on the other side of the walls, his face growing with concern every week that goes by, even though we have been in peace for the past years. His visits grow shorter and the time he goes away gets longer. I know I should have seen this coming, I knew he never was going to stay. And the pained expression he has whenever he has to leave tells me he feels the same way too.

I thread my fingers around his golden locks, a strangled moan leaving my lips after a shift on the bed makes the angle of his thrusts change. He stills for a moment and quickens the pace and his hold on his body.

In the middle of the mix that is the sound of our bodies clashing together, the beautiful but ininteligible sounds he makes as he grazes his lips against my neck start shaping words. The fog inside my mind clears for a moment, in hopes of deschipring a clue, something that will help me understand the growing pain and increased longing behind his blue eyes that I’ve been noticing lately.

Yet all I can catch is a name.

“Who’s Annie?”

He stills his movements, body rigid over me. I guess I heard correctly. He removes himself from me and searches for my eyes in panic. I look back at him feigning calmness, as if my mind wasn’t playing a hundred different scenarios per second.

“Who’s Annie?” I ask again. Armin opens his mouth, inconsistent babbling coming out and my lips tighten. It’s okay, I think. After moaning someone else’s name it’s not like you really have anything else to explain.

He sits up on the bed and covers himself with a forgotten pillow left on the end of the bed. The sudden vulnerability and shame of his body reinforces the wall between us. I take the edge of the sheets and put it over me as well, hating myself for doing the same. It’s not me who was hiding something, I think. I shouldn’t be the one to cover myself. I look at the ceiling and exhale, tired. The electricity that was just running around my body is long gone and I wonder if I should be so distraught by this.

This was never meant to be something more. It was something casual over the years, knowing each time there was a chance I could never see him again. But I never intended to slowly start getting to know him, his fears, his ambitions and the long silence that followed whenever I asked something I shouldn’t know about. But I indulged myself in the way his blue eyes glistened at dawn and the way his laugh echoed around my small room, instead of reminding myself of the impending dusk between us.

“Should I leave?” he suddenly asks, the fear in his voice making a part of me awaken, and I suppress the desire to heal all his wounds and nurture him back to a state of contentment.

“Do you want to leave?” I counter, and he opens and closes his mouth again.

In silence, he lays back down on the bed by my side. I throw the sheet to cover him as well and look out for his hand blindly. He finds mine first and holds it tightly, desperate, almost hurtful.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

After all, he’s leaving tomorrow again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cafedanslanuit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
